


Yellow

by WaitingForJudgment



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: I’d grown up hearing stories of people who could see colours. Most people saw shades of one colour, occasionally two. But to seecolours. The whole spectrum. It must be amazing. I’d always seen the world through a warm tint. My mother always talked about how everything was always dark to her, no matter the light available. So, I’ve always appreciated the warmth of my sight. When we are children, the schools offer tests to help children find out what colour(s) they see. My warmth is called ‘yellow’.
Kudos: 3





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ncisduckie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncisduckie/gifts).



> Challenge by ncisduckie  
> Prompt: Yellow  
> Time-limit: 1 hour

I’d grown up hearing stories of people who could see colours. Most people saw shades of one colour, occasionally two. But to see _colours_. The whole spectrum. It must be amazing. I’d always seen the world through a warm tint. My mother always talked about how everything was always dark to her, no matter the light available. So, I’ve always appreciated the warmth of my sight. When we are children, the schools offer tests to help children find out what colour(s) they see. My warmth is called ‘yellow’. My friend Alisha can see in two colours. ‘pink’ and ‘green’. She always talks about how she loves the contrasts of her sight. I’m jealous; I wish I could see more than just ‘yellow’. 

Today at school, Alisha had some gossip to share.   
“Did you hear?” When I shook my head, she smiled. “The new boy, who started last week? He can see in _colours_!”   
Apparently, a student had overheard two teachers talking about it, and the word had spread. I understood why Alisha was so excited, it wasn’t often to find someone who could see the same colour as you, but to know someone who could see them all, someone who would understand what it is you see… that was something amazing. Alisha spent the rest of the lunch break talking about hoping to find the new kid and compare colours. I kept quiet. While yes, comparing colours would be amazing, only wanting to spend time with someone because of what they can see? That sounded kind of horrible. The thought stuck with me throughout the day. 

I was working on an English project after school in the library, when a voice cleared above me.   
“Excuse me. Can I sit here?” I looked up; the new boy was standing across the table from me. Surprised, it took me a moment to find words to answer. Just when the new boy was starting to look uncomfortable, I found them. “Of course! Sorry, I was startled. Please, sit. I’m Trish.”  
“Jacob,” he sat at the table. “What are you working on?”  
“English. Trying to explain why Shakespeare must have found some magic mushrooms before writing ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’.” The snort that escaped him at that made me smile. “What brings you to the library?”   
“Missed my bus home and the next one doesn’t arrive for another half hour. Thought I may as well get some study done,” he returned my smile and pulled out a textbook. “History is going to do my head in. May as well get a head start.”  
We turned to our books and after fifteen minutes I noticed he was peeking looks at me. “Is everything ok?”  
He flushed slightly and chewed his lip. “You knew who I was before I introduced myself, didn’t you?”  
It was my turn to flush. “Yeah. You’ve been rather talked about today. Has it been bothering you?” I was curious as to his view on the gossip.  
Jacob sighed and then scowled, “It’s annoying. I can’t control what I see. It’s hard enough being the new kid without people only being interested in me because of my sight. It’s just- it’s just frustrating!” he slumped back in his chair, wiping a hand over his face. “It’s one of the reasons I asked to sit here. I didn’t recognise you as one of the people trying to get my attention, and when you didn’t bring up my sight here, it was cool. Different. I appreciate it.” He smiled and startled when his watch beeped. “Shoot, I need to leave for the bus. It was great to meet you Trish. Maybe we can catch up at lunch tomorrow?”  
I blinked, not expecting that. “Sure,” I smiled, “but you better get moving. Sometimes the buses are early.”   
As he waved goodbye, I thought about our conversation. I was right earlier; it must be horrible to only have people interested in you because of your sight. I’m glad I just have my warm yellow.


End file.
